Trivia
by Atrah Do'urden
Summary: Who would win in a fight between Wolverine and the Green Latern? How about Spidy and Bats? Maybe a better question is, where did that board come from? Marvel/Justice League. Rated just to be safe.


**This is just a funny story that stemmed from one of my friends and mine strange conversations. In all honesty, it's kinda stupid. Okay maybe a lot stupid, but I have nothing to lose by putting it up. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Were are we, bug?"

Spider-Man groaned and rubbed his head. He glanced in the direction that the question came from and frowned. Sitting a few feet from him was Wolverine who was glaring down at him. Spidey immediately tensed, ready to defend himself. Wolverine was a good guy and all but he was completely unpredictable and dangerous. Spider-Man knew this all too well from being at the wrong end of the X-Man's claws more than once.

Spidey rolled nimbly to his feet and looked around at his surroundings. They were in an crumbling building looking ready to fall on their heads. Funny, he did not remember being in a building. In fact the last thing he remembered was being in a lab helping the X-Men fight Magneto's crazy plan to take over the Earth or something. There had been a lot of explosions and then a **really**bright light. Finally, there was a feeling of his body being pull... _Oh no, please say we're still on Earth! I __**hate **__traveling across dimensions._

Spider-Man looked at Wolverine who was looking at him with impatience. "Well Wolvy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The look on Wolverine's face told him the lame joke was not appreciated. _Hmph, some people have no taste._

Wolverine smelled the air and growled. "Looks like we're own, Cyke and the others aren't around." Without another word, Wolverine headed towards the door. Spider-Man hesitated and then followed the ill-tempered mutant. It's not like he had much choice in the matter anyways.

Spider-Man did not know what he was expecting to be outside. Maybe an alien city or giant bugs ready to devour the two superheros, you know normal dimension-traveling stuff. Instead, there was a normal looking city with normal people rushing around. Good news, they were still on Earth. Bad news, he was still stuck with Wolverine.

Spider-Man noticed that Wolverine was no longer standing next to him. He looked and saw that the mutant was at a pay phone. "I though you X-Men had fancy walkie-talkies or something?"

"It's busted," came the expectedly abrupt reply. Spider-Man leaned against a wall and sighed in boredom. He drummed his fingers against his arm and started to whistle softly. He looked up at the sky and wondered idly what Mary Jane was doing at the moment. Probably having more fun then he was watching Logan beat the crap out of the phone. Wait.

"What's the matter?"

"Stupid thing says that the mansions number does not exist. I tried Cyke's and the Professors private numbers too, but none of them are working."

Spidey was starting to get a little more worried. Why would the X-Men's mansion's phone not work? Did something happen to them?

"Come on, kid." Wolverine started to walk down the street. Spider-Man considered web-swings for a moment, but decided against it. He was running low on web fluid and the buildings around here looked they had seen better days. He settled for walking after Wolverine.

They walked for a while and the whole time Spidey silently tried to come up with reasons that the X-Men were not answering. Half an hour later and all it gave him was a head ache and a sense of dread. There were too many possibilities and none of them were very appealing.

A dark voice broke Spidey from his thoughts. "Don't you guys think it's a little early for Halloween?" A shadowed figure suddenly landed in front of Wolverine. The figure slowly stood and stepped into the light revealing a tall man dressed head to toe in black with a long cape.

Wolverine snorted and looked the masked man up and down. "You're one to talk, bub."

"Yo Bats, slow down." A new voice joined the party. This time Spidey had to look up to see the speaker. Floating above them was a man dressed in green.

"I told you that I could handle it." 'Bats' told Mr. Green calmly. Green landed beside Bats without giving any indication that he had heard him. Instead, he looked between Wolverine and Spider-Man.

"We just got huge spike in energy around here, and unless you two are going to a theme party, I think you had something to do with it."

Spidey felt slightly sick. He really hate traveling to other dimensions/worlds. It was a real pain and always lead to trouble. Last time he had come back home in such a mess that he could not get out of bed for nearly three days despite his fast healing abilities. He opened his mouth to try and avert the disaster he knew was coming, but was interrupted.

"What business is that of yours, firefly. " Logan growled already in a fighting stance. Anger flashed through Green's eyes as he too got into a fighting stance.

"You would be wise to tell me before I have to take you in for questioning." Spidey groan knowing that Wolverine would not react kindly to that statement. He was right.

Wolverine growled and extended his claws. "Your not taking me anywhere, bub." There was a shocked look on Green's face as Wolverine rushed at him claws first.

Spider-Man moved forward to try and stop the fight and figure out exactly were he was but was stopped when his spider-sense went off. He jump onto a near by wall just as a razor shaped like a bat hit where he had been standing.

Spider once again had to leap out of the way as Bats threw a kick at him. Spider-Man spun nimbly in the air and landed on the sidewalk in a crouch. The man followed him and started to throw several punches and kicks. Spidey's quick reflexes allowed to dodge all of them with ease.

Spider-Man tried to think of some way to end this fight with out resorting to violence. They two might be able to help him and Wolverine get back to their own world. The only problem was that the man obviously did not share his view. Bats took advantage of Spidey's wondering mind and threw down a smoke bomb.

Spider-Man started to cough wildly and slowed down enough for the man to land two solid punches and a swift kick that sent him to the ground. When the man moved over Spider-Man, Spidey suddenly grabbed his leg and pulled. Bats landed on his back with a grunts.

Spider-Man backed off and tried to catch his breath. When he could finally breath evenly, Bats was already on his feet and had pulled out more of those razors. He threw five in a blink of an eye which Spidey easily dodged with the help of his spider-sense, though the last one came a bit too close for comfort. Spidey looked at the rip in his costume with a frown. He had just fixed this one!

Exasperated, Spidey nearly yelled at the guy. "Look, I don't want to fight you!"

The other seemed to pause and consider before speaking in a low voice. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Spider-Man suddenly felt his joking bordering on sarcastic side bubble up and he said, "I have an idea..."

* * *

Wolverine growled as he was once again hit by some kind of force. He had figured out not long ago that it was originating from the ring that this guy was wearing, but he was unable to get close enough the stop it.

He was suddenly sent off his feet into a stone wall. He laid stunned for a moment before getting up and brushing the dust off his uniform. "Your pretty tough when you're hiding behind that ring of yours. Why don't you take it off and face me in a fair fight?"

The green guy looked at him annoyance and replied by sending another beam of green light sailing towards Wolverine. The mutant jumped out of the way and tried once again to rush the man, but was suddenly stopped by a green wall.

He tried to change directions but found that he was encased in a green bubble. He was slowly lifted off the ground to Green's eye level. Green wore a smug smirk on his face that enraged Logan. "Looks like I'm bringing you in after all."

Wolverine growled and started to claw wildly and the green force field. He was so focused on getting out he missed the stunned look on Green's face. No more then a few seconds later, the green light dissipated, sending Wolverine towards the ground. Wolverine tucked and rolled. The moment his feet touched the ground, he was running towards Green again.

Green was so surprised at his sudden escape that he did not react quickly enough. Just as Wolverine was about to end the battle, a yell that sounded like Spider-Man filled the air followed by a growl. Both combatants turned simultaneously towards their companions.

Wolverine tensed and prepared to leap in and help Spider-Man... win at a game of trivia? Wolverine closed his eyes and opened them again to make sure he was seeing right. But there was no mistake, Spidey and the guy in the black suit were sitting on the ground with a board between them.

Wolverine looked at Green to see what he though and saw an expression that must have mirrored his own confusion. Once the initial confusion passed, Wolverine felt irritation bordering on anger. How could Spider-Man be playing a game in the middle of a fight no the less with the guy they were suppose to be fighting? Just when Logan thought there was some hope for the guy.

The other two did not seem to notice their audience. The stranger was currently holding a card and spoke, "In what year did Albert Einstein discover the theory of relativity?"

"What kind of question is that? Umm, well I guess it would be..."

Wolverine could not stand it anymore. He cleared his throat loudly and demanded, "What the hell are you doing, bug?"

Spider-man turned and looked at him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and shrugged.

Green suddenly walked forward and looked between the two. "What I want to know is where did you guys get a trivia board?"

* * *

Three weeks later, the X-Men came to find their missing friends. They had enlisted the help of Dr. Strange and found the alternate world. The team rushed in only to find Batman, Superman, the Green Lantern, Spider-Man, and yes even Wolverine leaning over a trivia game. The team plus one spider went back to their respected world and this leaves only one question left to be answered my dear reader. Who won? That is something we may never know.

* * *

**Sorry about the rushed ending, but I got lazy. I might go back and make it better, one day. Please R&R!**


End file.
